Juvia, What Have You Done?
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: You know that love potion from episode 50? Well... It's back. And Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy are at the guild too... Oh dear. (It's probably K but i'm paranoid so don't know...)


**FAIRY TAIL IS ON NETFLIX I'M SO HAPPY! I CAN WATCH IT ON A TV INSTEAD OF A COMPUTER! but it's in another language. Ohhh dear. Well, I just got an idea. What would happen if Juvia used the love potion again but... Natsu and Lucy were at the guild too. **

**... **

_Drip, Drip, Drop. _Water flows through every stream. Through every ocean, through every body. _Drip, Drip, Drop. _Fire burns through every thing. Leaving nothing but ash in it's remains... _Drip, Drip, Drop. _A silver sword slices through warm flesh... Only to relieve ones life. forever. _Drip, Drip, Drop. _Ice shells over an organism, but never releases its prey. _Drip, Drip, Drop. _Keys unlock doors leading to wonder. _Drip, Drip, Drop. _

But what does love do? Does it grow? Does it die? Does it build up inside until you can no longer contain it? Does the person you have feelings towards to... Have the same feeling inside? A warm feeling that you just want to express to the world saying "I love him! I love him more than anything!"

Will expressing your feelings to the world help? Or will it leave you trapped... In a wall of ice. That not even fire can burn. No key can unlock. No sword can slice through this thick wall of ice. Not even water can flow through the frozen water. Frozen in despair... The ice that cannot let you escape, no matter what you do.

You're stuck... Covered by ice that knows despair. That knows hurt. That knows what it was to love once, but that water has frozen up. And it can never flow again. The water inside... Can never escape... Never...

* * *

Footsteps are heard. Black boots clicking and clacking at the stone ground. The stars are out, glistening in the sky next to the full moon. A full moon that wolves howl to. Letting out their frustration and anger. Letting the beast inside them shine. But does one human possess the same inner beast? Maybe there are some that hide their beastly instincts but some... Go all out.

A blue long skirt, covering over pale white skin. Sky, black as night, hazing over the the town of Magnolia. Watching each step, listening each clatter, feeling all eyes land on the water woman. Eyes a soft angle blue, looking out at the giant white building. Covered in banners with a fairy illustration over each one. Her optimism was highly up. "Drip, Drip, Drop..."

A flash of a smile was plastered on her pale white skin. Blue locks of hair streamed over the sides of her face. Covered by a dark blue hat. Bangs hid her blue eyebrows and short hair brushed against the back of her neck.

Pop! A bottle was uncapped. holding a red, bubbly liquid. "Gray-sama..." Heart pounding, palms sweaty, knees buckling, Head hurting... She was in love. Ever since she bloomed by having ice brake her free. Wasn't it the other way around? Oh yes, it was. Her heart was covered in ice. That nothing can make the glistening ice brake.

"You will be Juvia's..." She was heard with confidence in her voice. Feeling very scared, nervous, and scared again... She walked into the the large room. Boots cascading across the hard wooden floor. Dodging every flame, every sword that made her way.

"I thought I told you two to stop fooling around." Erza's voice was commanding, and firm. Making sure to not let them thing she was joking. Metal gloved hands tugged at Raven black hair and party pink hair. "Nyegh... Just let me do one more punch! He's gonna regret calling me Flame Brain!" Natsu swung at the air, being too pulled apart from his guild mate. Kicking and punching the air was not helping.

"You're the one who took my boxer's, Jerk." Pale, tightened fist too swung at the air. "You lost those on your own, Gray" Wakaba sat in a booth with Macao.

"No, I saw Natsu take them off with my own eyes." Macao shot an intensive glare at Wakaba. "Are you saying i'm wrong?" Wakaba leaned in. Smoke filling the air between the two. His eyes set onto his target.

"I said it before, didn't I?" The purple haired mage leaned in also. One hand being surrounded by a a soft green flame.

"What are you gonna do? Tickle me to death?" Wakaba smirked, honestly not asking but intimidating his old colleague

Turning her head back to the three strongest mages, she studies the position Gray was in. Fully clothed, which surprised her, and swinging his pale fists at the pink haired dragon slayer.

Blonde hair was seen from a beautiful brown eyes girl. Hair up in pig tails with a tank top ad a jean skirt. Whip used as a belt around her torso. _Love rival... _

"Natsu... I wouldn't be sassing Erza... Remember what happened last week when you challenged her?" Her voice was heard by all three. Both boy's atrted to remember the harsh beating that Erza placed upon Natsu. Slashing her sword against his limbs, using fire proof armor. Trying to keep herself from laughing at how pitiful he was. The two boys started to shake out of fear and nodded quick.

"I thought you two were best friends..." Erza looked down at the two, clearly disappointing.

Natsu opened his mouth, only to act like his coward like exceed "Aye... We are..." He stopped swinging at the air. His former team mate nodded "B-Best buds..."

_Don't lie, Gray-sama. Juvia knows you don't think of Natsu as a best friend. _The scarlet haired mage let go of the two boys and stared at them intensely as they started to hug each other "I hope you two start to behave better."

Lucy smiled and crossed her legs, hugging a snowman like spirit named Plue.

Juvia's crush and her guild mate clashed their foreheads together once she turned her back on them. Just like usual.

The blue haired water mage smiled. Lifting up the bottle filled with bubbly red liquid to her soft, pink lips. "Almost, Gray-sama..." 

**... **

**PLEASE READ THIS! **

**The potion is the same potion that was used in episode 50 or 51. Juvia just thinks that adding a blue lotus flower, it will change the whole potion into a love potion... **


End file.
